the kapil sharma show
by crazy for abhi
Summary: guys mene story mein sirf didi ki ane wali story ka name hi.bus change kiya ha unhone hi bataya ki story ka naam khoj nahi zid ha khoj uska ek part ha..sorry guys for wrong name


**_giys mene socha ki ek promotion toh hona chaiye na story ka..toh mene didi ke liye likha ha..unki next story ke liye so guys here it is cid meeting with kapil sapna and bacha..._**

the show start with its music...kapil enter and stand...

kapil - kesi ha app archna ji...piche mene dekha ap jis auto mein ai usko pakad liya..

archna - la kyu..

kapil - yehi puchne ke liye ki vo itne salo se apse bina paise liye apko yaha kese le ata ha..

archna throw a ball towards him..kapil show his tounge..

kapil - ahh nahi laga..(after somtime )

kapil - dosto aj mein waqt nahi zaya karna chahta kyu ajj bahut khas team aa rahi ha ye team takribn 22 saal se ek sath thi or aj bhi ha..

(all started clapping hooting )

kapil - ji ha darshko aj mein unhe yaha bulana chahuga jinke naam se sony chala..the or log kehte the ye show sony par nahi sony is show par ata ha..sabse pehele mein bulata hu(he started clapping ) abhijeet , daya , purvi ko...(soon it become dark on stage..)

and a pink light fall on man..couple it was abhivi

abhi -Rehna tu pal pal dil ke paas

Judi rahe tujhse har ik saans

purvi - Khud pe pehle na itna yakeen

Mujhko ho paaya

Mushkil si ghadiyan aasaan huin

Ab jo tu aaya

Ik baat kahun tujhse

Tu paas hai jo mere

( abhi rolled her in purvi kept her head on his head )

Seene se tere sarr ko lagaa ke

Sunti main rahun naam apna

Seene se tere sarr ko lagaa ke

Sunti main rahun naam apna

(abhi picked purvi )

abhi.-O lekhdi tera naa jindari zaaniye

Bas rehna tere naal ve zuriye

Rehna tu pal pal dil ke paas

Judi rahe tujhse har ik saans

(abhi made her down )

Seene se tere sar ko laga ke

Sunta main rahun naam apna

O o naam apna

**_(guys ye performance ha )_**

soon a gun shoot dancer ran..abhivi look..that direction..a goon came ..

goon - ae bahut hua romance..ab tera khel khatam..

abhi - tujhe jese machar ke liye daya hi kafi ha..( and wistled )...

daya jump near the goon..(audience clapped )

daya (angrily ) - kyu be machar (soon a dancer throw a sword daya caught the sword and kept on goons neck )

daya - mere boss ka khel khatam kare ga..(and he kicked him...)

daya - start..

the lights fall on daya daya throw the sword towards audience and rolled his sleeves

background -

Ishq mein duba duba jaaye Aape aape jaanke bund khaare

**_daya_** -Taali maar do hathhi veera, taali bajjeygi

Oye maathe bindi, pairaan mehandi laali sajjegi - (2)

Nau nau nakhare naak pe moti keel lagaawe re

Aape sheesha dekhe bole sohni laggegi Hun aape, hun aape, hun aape

sheesha dekhe hain

soon abhi came

abhi -Hun aape, hun aape,

hun aape aape aape

**_( both shared hify )_**

Hun aape sheesha dekhe bole sohni

laggegi Taali maar do hathhi veera,

taali bajjeygi Arey maathe bindi,

pairaan mehandi laali sajjegi

Hun aape aape aape... - (2)

Hun aape sheesha dekhe bole sohni laggegi Taali maar do hathhi veera,

taali bajjeygi Arey maathe bindi,

pairaan mehandi laali sajjegi

**_(soon shreya came down from air..sitting on chair..daya hold her hand and rolled )_**

* * *

daya -Ho o o ghunghat pichhe gora mukhada,

paani mein jaise dip jale Haay ghunghat pichhe gora mukhada,

paani mein jaise dip jale re Chaaro chahaar wahi bahi dekhu,

aankh mein kaisa sapana chale re O mere din bhi akele,

**_abhi rolled purvi standing aside_**

abhi -meri raatein bhi akeli Meri raatein bhi akeli, tanhaayi dassegi Hun aape,

duo -hun aape, hun aape sheesha dekhe - (2) Hun aape sheesha dekhe bole sohni laggegi Taali maar do hathhi veera,

arey taali bajjeygi

soon the song end..all claped..and hotting start..kapil came on stage..

kapil - ek baar zordar taliya hojae charo ke liye (and he hug all ) wah paji kaya performance tha

audi - abhijeet daya...abhijeet daya ..abhijeet..daya..

kapil - oh bus show mera..ha..(to four ) paji bethiye..

four seat..

abhi.- kafi badal gaya sab

kapil -.bus pajji..har bar badal te ha hum pehle channel badla ab setting badli..

daya - or humari dukan band karke apni dukan kholi...

all clapped and laugh..

kapil - khair lets change the topic..

purvi - wese apka budget bhi kafi badgaya ha..

kapil - ya baby see we are having lightning see this dragon fruit..

daya - kapil jise tumne baby kaha pehle uska baby dekhlo..(he pointed at abhi ho had took out the knife from the fruit basket..kapil gulped the fear )

kapil - sorry paji apko pata ha..ki humare yaha real ladkiya dekhno ko cum hi milti ha..

all laugh on that abhi kept the knife in basket..

kapil - toh darshko..ab mein bulna chau ga unhen jinke bina sab adhure ha plz welcome cid ke acp pradyuman..

acp enter all clap kapil touch the feet of acp..

kapil - sir plz bethiye na..

acp sat on sofa..

kapil - (to abhi ) toh sir ab app batiye sab se pehle toh ye ki ye cid fanfiction ha kya..

abhi - sir ye ek writters ka app darsal kafi bache ya kafi log cid se itna pyar karte the ki..unhone abb cid likhna shuru kardiya ha..kafi sare famous writter ha yaha jese nikita , rhia , pari , janvi or bhi bahut..

daya - or abhi jis kahani ke liye hum ae ha vo ha **_zid _**jo humari writter ha krishma jo humare sath ha..(he indicated krishma ) unhone likhi ha..or unke sath ha dhanmika jo inki patner ha mansi managing kar rahi ha story ki or gautam social network ki side par use kar raha ha..

kapil.- wah jor dar taliya honi chaiye inke liye...

(all clapped )

**_soon the song started.._**

sapna enter and saw duo and started dancing..

background -Girl You're My Chammak Challo

Where You Go Girl I'm Gonna Follow

What You Want Girl Just Let Me Know

You Can Be My Chammak Challo

**_she went near duo hold there hand and made them on stage.._**

Shawty I'm Gonna Getcha

You Know I'm Gonna Getcha

You Know I'll Even Letcha

Letcha Be My Chammak Challo

**_trio dance_**

Kaisa Sharmaana Aaja Nachke Dikha De

Aa Meri Hole Aaja Parda Gira De

Aa Meri Akhiyon Se Akhiyaan Mila Le

Aa Tu Na Nakhre Dikha

Wanna Be My Chammak Challo, O O O..

Wanna Be My Chammak Challo, O O O..

Wanna Be My Chammak Challo, O O O..

Wanna Be My Chammak Challo, O O O..

daya gave side hug abhi also hug to sapna..

and went back to there seat

sapna - kese ha app sab..

kapil - vo sab thik ha pehle bata tu kya karne ai ha..(to team ) paji ye sapna ha meri door ki dadi ki beti jo mujhe bhi nahi pata kitni door ha..

sapna (shyly ) - kya kapu tu bhi..(to team ) sir ye esa hi ha..humesha mazak karta ha..

kapil - toh tumlogo se nahi hota mein hi karu ga...ab ye sab chod tu yaha kyu ai ha ye bata

sapna sat on kapil's chair

sapna - sir mera na yaha sapna beauty palour ha or mere liye apke liye ek se badkar massage ha ...(to trio ) sepicially ap teeno ke liye..(to abhi ) mere pass kalo massage ha..

abhi - usme kya ha...

sapna - sir isme kya hota hum costumer ke kapde utarte ha or use laita dete ha..

abhi - fir..

sapna - fir uspar tel lagate ha or khade hojate or thodi der baad puchta ha ki meri massage kyu nahi kar rahe toh hum kehte ha ki **kal **a**o..**

(all laugh on that )..

sapna (to daya ) - mere liye apke liye bhi ek massage ha sir..darwazza tod massage..

daya - (controlling ) usme kya ha...

sapna - isme hum customer ko bulate ha upar fir use kehte ha ki darwaza tod or andar aa fir jab wo todne lagta ha tab hum khole dete ha..jise wo sidha lait jata ha..

kapil - vo late ta nahi gir jata ha..

sapna - acha tubhi mein sochu..ki bina massage ke wo ah..ah ..kyu kar raha ha...

(all laughed and clap )..

sapna - (to acp ) sir apke liye ek special massage ha grinder massage (and he twisted her hand like acp )

kapil - isme kya ha..

sapna - kuch nahi hum bus ese hi hath customer ke sir par chalete ha (to purvi ) apko pata ha ek bare apke dr.salukhe bhi ae the ye karwne

purvi - fir

sapna - fir unka unka wig mere hath mein agaya..

(all brust laugh )

kapil - sapna jo kaam kare ai ha vo kar nikal

sapna - (to daya ) sir app mujhe nalasupara mein lage ge..

daya - lage ge ?..

sapna - sir darasal mera na chava ha waha (to purvi ) chava samajhti hai na app mera boyfriend..mukesh naam ha uska abhijeet sir , daya sir or acp sir use jante ha film industry se ha vo (trio look each other in confusion )

sapna - areh sir har film ki shurvat mein ata ha..or keht aha mein hu tevis saal ka mukesh (all remember that guy ) ha sir wo hi ha mera chava..

kapil - acha tu bata rahi thi ki daya sir lage ge..

sapna - (to daya ) areha ha sir vo mukesh ka na dukar washing center ha..

shreya - dukar ?

sapna - ya that pigs..(she made face like them ) u know how cute they are..sir wo na dukar koh bathroom mein nehla raha tha or wahi lock hogaya..ha dukar ke sath isi liye mein chahti hu ki..app waha jake wo darwaja todiye na...

kapil - sapna faltu bakwass nahi..serious ho..

sapna - ok (to team ) sir now a days crime has enhance so we should take steps..(to kapil ) dekh koi hasa..

(all laughed and clapp )

sapna (to all ) - sir apse ke request thi sir aplog kitna kaam karte ha apne cid kiya , movies ki , ab fanfiction kiya..

(all nodded )..

sapna - toh teen crore do na..

kapil - pehle toh tu ek crore magti thi

sapna.- ha pehle mein apne liye magti thi ab mein archna ji or dinesh ke liye bhi magti hu..

kapil - chal nikal yaha se..

sapna - ok bye..

(and she went kapil sat on his seat )

kapil - sorry paji..ye esi ha.. (to all ) acha paji ye ...ye jo **_zid_****_ ha _**kesi kahani ha matlab ?

acp - sir ye khani ek acp ki ha jo officer ki talash karne bahar nikal raha ha..or vo do ladko se milte ha use unhe dekh kar kuch hota or vo chahta ha ki vo lake hi cid join kare but vo ladke kafi indisciplne ha or unhe disciplne sikha kar cid mein kese laya gaya uski kahani ha or mere charachter kafi zidi ha is baat ke lieye usne ek zid pakdi ha ki wohi do ladke ae ae..lekin ladko ki zid kuch or ha...bus uske base par ha.. kahani mein romance ha , action ha ,abhijeet daya ki dosti ha, dance ha, crime ha..or bhi bahut ha

kapil - matlab ki ab ye sab cid officer ha..

acp - nahi cid mein sirf mein hu or inko force kar raha hu ki ye ajae...or inko cid mein lana hi mera mission hota..

kapil - kafi intresting ha

**_all clapped ._**

kapil - acha sir ye kuch arrows ha ab mein apse kuch swal karu ga apko jawab dena ha arrow point out karke..sir pehla question appme se fashion ki dukan kon ha...( all pointed arrow acp )

kapil - app..

daya - sir inke pass itna ties ka collection ha watches bhi har barr nai watch ...nai tie

kapil.- sir purani ka dan hum gareebo ko dedijiye kariye..

acp.- agar hidustan mein tumhare jesa garib ho na kapil toh desh ki taraki ho jae

kapil - chaliye sir agla swaal social media king or queen..

all pointed at purvi..

shreya - sir har din ek nai post hoti ha insta par iski..

purvi - har baar nahi kabhi kabar..

shreya - har bar hoti ha..

purvi - chal mahine mein 20 post hote ha..

shreya - no its around 50

kapil (cutting them ) - ek minute..mein agla swaal manging walo se puchta hu..mansi ji kya ye jhagda ..

lady duo - we are not fighting..

kapil.- chol (to mansi ) ese hi baat karti ha..

mansi - sir..kuch kehnahi sakte abhi story likh rahe ha..(indirectly saying yes..or agar sach bola toh story chod de ge )

kapil - ok agla swaal set par prankster kon ha..

(all pointed at abhijeet and abhi pointed at daya )..

daya - pehele majority dekhle abhi..

abhi shocked all point at him..

kapil - wese app lagte nahi ki app pranks karte hoge..

abhi - seriously yarr mein nahi karta..

voice - liaarrr...

all saw towards acp who spoke this..and started looking here there

kapil - wese sir kese pranks karte ha app...koi kisa toh sunaiye..

daya started laughing badly lady duo also brust out ...

abhi - tum logo ko chodu ga nahi agar kisi ne mooh khola..

kapil - sir bata dijiye..na.

daya (controlling laughter ) - m..m..mein bata hu kapil apko..

abhi - tu pitega..

daya (to abhi instantly ) - pit lena (abhi was shocked daya looked at kapil )

daya - sir ap mano ge nahi isne acp sir ki lassi mein bhang miladi..

acp (shocked ) - kya isne milai thi wo bhang..

daya started laughing badly and nodded..

kapil - sir puri baat batiye kafi intresting lag raha ha..

daya - kapil humare acp sir ki adat ha ki free time par wo lassi banate ha..toh ek din hum sab kafi thak gae the..toh sabhi kehte ki kash director thoda late karde..toh fir suddenly abhi utha..or kuch kichdi banai dimag mein or bhag mila di glass..lekin vo glass director ko chod kar acp sir ke pass chale gaya..uske badd jo hu oho director ne khud kaha ki shooting cancel karo..

kapil - esa kya hua tha sir..

purvi - kapil sir us din acp sahab maharaj shivaji ki acting karne lag pade..hum sab hairan the director bhi..

kapil - fir inhe sambhala kese..

daya - fir kya inke ghar par call kiya lekin voice change kar

kapil - kisne..

abhi (pointed at daya ) - issi mahashya..ne..or fir acp sahab ko humne lock kardiya bus mein hi..

acp - abhi tu yaha se nikal fir dekhta hu...

abhi gulped his fear..

kapil - paji app toh gae..

**_soon a person enter..with a coconut tree on his...and bull_**

man - hello (to team ) oh my god..(to kapil ) kapil tumne koi kand kiya ha jo cid wale ae ha..

kapil - bacha ye sab fanfiction promote karne ae ha tu yaha kya kar raha ha...

bacha - agar ye apni story promote karne ae ha toh mein apna dudh promote karne aya hu..

(he took out a milk bottel which consist of bacha pic ) see this bacha dudh..

kapil - bacha tu nikal yaha se nikal nahi toh tujhe hunter se maru ga..

bacha - ek minute..yarr baat toh karne do (to team ) sir mein chahta hu apmese koi mere dudh ka promotion kare (to daya sir ) app kariye na plz kariye na..

daya hold the packet and show to the audience..

daya - yeha ha bacha dudh..iske bana hua jo paneer , makhan , ghee khae for kabhi wapiss na ae ...

(all laugh and clapped )..

bacha - yeh kya sir apne promtion karne ke chakar mein iska demotion kar diya..

kapil - tu isi layak ha..bacha..

bacha - kapu sharma united nation organisation kyu bana ha..

kapil.- duniya mein shanti rakhne ke liye..

bacha - toh rakhiye na..

after sometime ..

bacha - acha abhijeet ji mene suna ha ki apko cid ka dimag kehet ha toh mere pass kuch sawal ha..wo app ya koi bhi de sakta ha..pehla ye ki esa room jisme nahi koi darwaza ha or nahi khidki..batao wo konsa room ha..

all started looking at daya..

daya - meri taraf kyu dekh rahe ho ?

purvi - apki darwajo se purani yade ha...

daya - yarr iska ye matlab ye nahi ki mujhe pata ho...

bacha - sochiye sochiye..

kapil - tu hi bata de..

bacha - areh mushroom...ab dusra swal

ek esa insan jiski gardan ha par sir nahi..

kapil - tum

bacha lool at him..

kapil - areh nahi tere pass sir ha gardan nahi...

bacha - ap toh rehne dijye..(to team ) app bataiye..areh bottel...

kapil - abhi hogaya chal nikal..

bacha - acha sir chate ha duao mein yadd rakhiye ga..or jab bhens gobar kare toh mujhe jaru invite kariye ga..

(and he went )..

cid team got up..

kapil - ek barr zor dar taliya puri team ke liye. (to archna ) archna ji app yaha akar ek pic lelijiye..

archna - kapil ek baat bolu..ajj ek hi munch par esa hua jaha do logo ke naam darj ha limca book of record mein ek cid team or ek tum..or wo bhi ek channel sony..

(all clapped archna took the pic)..

kapil (to duo.) - sir app hi bata dijiye kab se aa rahi ha ye kahani..

abhi - ye kahani ka pehla update ha 26 ko..

daya - or ha ek masti bhara , action , drama , romantic story..padhiye ga zarur..

kapil - toh dosto humesha haste rahiye muskurate rahiye or stories padhte rahiye...

**_i now yarr mera sense of humour kafi weak ha plz tamatar mat fenkna but plz review kariye ga..._**

.


End file.
